


heliophile

by tdotes



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Attempt at Humor, Choi Chanhee | New is Whipped, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, jumil are just mentioned here, some cursings here and there, the tags are so messy, they both are whipped wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdotes/pseuds/tdotes
Summary: chanhee loves phone calls with sunwoo, while sunwoo hates them.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	heliophile

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> this is my first time writing in full english, and english is not my native language, so i apologise for the grammatical errors and every other mistakes here.
> 
> i’m so nervous and uncertain in posting this.. but i guess we’ll never know if we don’t try, right?
> 
> oh one more thing, this fic is inspired by the prompt : “person A doesn't like talking on the phone, but person B always calls them instead of texting. person B admits that it's because they want to hear person A's voice.”
> 
> so..
> 
> enjoy! <3

chanhee loves pretty evenings. 

the warmth that comes from the sunset is irredeemable, the scenery itself is as endearing as the glimmer of pixie dust. wondering how lovely it would be if he bathe under the sunset by the seashore, kissing his boyfriend while giggling endlessly without giving any fuck to the world. 

he has no time for that, sad to say. life has been a little cruel to him, pulling chanhee harsh from the world full of clouds and rainbows, he has to run faster than the time ticking. 

he’s a super busy art director in a famous magazine. as long as he is still living a prosperous life, he won’t complain much about his job.

as for today, he is having a little break from the running track, therefore he joined the gathering his gang often does. they are talkative in general, but it intensified since chanhee was with them at the moment. 

his friends were discussing some games they could do to spend their time, and chanhee being a ~~self proclaimed~~ fun person he is, he couldn’t care less about the lame games the others recommended. his eyes blinking with adore as he watched the orange glow coming through the glass windows. the sunset was more intriguing.

so many things were happening around him, he was just too lazy to keep up with his friends’ chaotic conversation. until jacob suggested ‘this or that’ and everybody in the room agreed.

“come on! let’s do this!”

“no, i won’t.”

“you’re no fun, chanhee.”

chanhee rolled his eyes and folded his legs near to his chest. hugging it tight, making him look even tinier. (somebody please remind him that he is 177 cm and that’s not even near to tiny)

“you look like a sulking baby,” juyeon commented, and the rest of their group only eyed him blankly.

“i’m not even sulking? and excuse me, i’m only a few months younger than you, you snobby wooden chopsticks.”

nobody spoke anything after that. kevin’s living room was so quiet that you can hear mildly the sound of car horns far down there on the streets. kevin lives on the fifth highest floor at a twenty-leveled apartment, by the way.

kevin’s apartment unit itself is not fancy like a whole damn manor with five chandeliers, no, it’s more on the comfortable side. it has two bedrooms which is more than enough because the said boy lives alone. it’s not that big to make a college party or such things, but at least it is big enough for their group to gather at the living room. with a little of forcing, definitely. there are twelve of them.

even so, it’s not a big deal because they have been doing this since the day that moon boy bought the unit with some financial help from his parents. 

“y’all are not going to say anything?”

chanhee hates the burn-like feeling creeping up his cheeks whenever the whole group stares expectantly, much too intense at him, so he decided to give up,

“fine, i’ll play.”

and there smiles broke on their faces, a bit too wide.

chanhee sighed, he has never been able to understand the way his friends think playing ‘this or that’ is the most fun game in this universe. although they said that this whole thing is to practice debating because it’s essential in every human’s lives. 

nice excuse, but it was as clear as reading a children book to see that his friends were just trying to have a valid reason to argue with each other. what’s life without fights, right? 

well.. maybe not this kind of fights. 

still, chanhee always believes that his friends are a pack of kindergarteners trapped in the wrong bodies.

“let’s start!” hyunjae smashed his palm at the coffee table in the middle, but groaned because of the pain not so long after.

just like a duckling, eric is sort of ‘programmed’ to follow hyunjae’s antiques, so he did the same thing, and reacted the same for the same reason.

accurate definition of crazy kids with a sprinkle of dumbassery, no offense.

“hey, bubblegum,” his boyfriend, sunwoo, called him softly. he was sitting across chanhee, using both his hands for additional support as he was sitting on the carpeted floor, not on the sofa like chanhee did. such a lovely gentleman he is, giving the comfortable spot for other people.

“what?”

chanhee waited for a response from sunwoo. he didn’t expect for the latter to show a small sheepish smile and pointed at chanhee’s stomach. 

oh.

“your shirt,” sunwoo mumbled. chanhee fixed his tee that he didn’t realise had folded up accidentally showing his abdomen quite a lot, while still watching the way his boyfriend broke their eye contact first out of shyness that started to consume his own self and oh dear if that’s not the cutest thing ever. he even had to bite his bottom lip so hard trying not to squeal nor giggle.

sangyeon shook his head, “when will i get a cute lovey-dovey-the-world-is-just-for-the-two-of-us moment.”

that was when chanhee and sunwoo realised everybody had seen their little interaction.

it’s not that they hide their relationship, though. it’s pretty adorable how they are still so shy, even until now their relationship is three months old, holding the title ‘newest couple to get together’. they haven’t gotten used to showing obvious affectionate gestures towards each other in public. 

unlike juyeon and hyunjae with their overwhelming amount of affection to the point that every place they step on will either be a royal dance hall or a kickboxing arena. or perhaps both.

“i want to ask first!” changmin raised his right hand. 

“okay.” / “ask away, changmin.”

“let’s not get too deep too early. do you prefer calls or texts?”

sunwoo was the first and fastest to answer, “texts.”

everybody’s eyes were full of curiosity,

“why?”

“i’m too lazy to talk.”

“you’re the ace in terms of rap back in highschool, sunwoo.”

“that’s why. i always spent my daily talking stock over the limit years ago.”

“that’s a shitty bullshit.”

“who are you to judge me.”

“i’m ji changmin.”

“shut up.”

everybody burst into laughter and chanhee thought he was safe from the basic question. it only needed seconds for chanhee to know he had to make friends with the fate as it didn’t stop there,

“how about you, chanhee?”

“why me?” chanhee asked as a reply, secretly trying to get away from changmin’s intimidating question.

changmin gave him a ‘ _what do you mean?_ ’ look to chanhee, “because your boyfriend has answered, duh. so, texts or calls?”

“CALLS!”

his answer was so passionate. if this is a cartoon show, chanhee would be surrounded by blazing fire animation effects to emphasize his abrupt answer. but no, please don’t imagine choi chanhee in the naruto series.

“thank you for your enthusiasm, i guess?”

chanhee could only chuckle in embarrassment.

“why? you and sunwoo look so strong sticking to your own stances.”

“it is so much faster when you talk. texting is complicated.”

“or.. maybe you have a.. talking fetish?”

“what the heck, kevin?! of course not!” chanhee had a strong urge to hit kevin with a pan for asking weird things out of the blue, but nevermind.

“okay, okay, chill, i was just asking.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


later that night, chanhee decided to stay at sunwoo’s apartment. they were snuggling to each other on the couch when sunwoo suddenly reminded of the game earlier.

“bubblegum.”

chanhee didn’t tear his eye from the toy story movie on the tv screen, but he replied with a simple murmur instead,

“hm?”

“why do you prefer calls over texts?”

“well.. it depends, honestly. if it’s to other people, i would say i prefer texts.”

“huh? is there any particular reason?”

“i’ve said my reasons before. back at kevin’s place.” chanhee’s voice went smaller as he talked, like he was uncertain of his own saying. 

odd.

sunwoo raised an eyebrow, refusing to believe chanhee’s answer. he knew there’s more behind and he wanted to know it. he had to know it.

“no. there’s something more.”

“what? i told you it’s because talking is more convenient,” chanhee insisted, his eyes landed on sunwoo’s face. finally. woody and buzz lightyear were sadly abandoned, but sunwoo didn’t care a thing about those creepy alive toys.

“no, it’s not.”

“yes, it is.”

“no, it’s not.”

“yes, it’s not.”

there was some fondness building in sunwoo’s heart looking at the grumbling expression of his beloved one.

“so, mind to tell me?” sunwoo put his attention back on the tv screen, which was showing the miserable potato toy’s scene. all chanhee could see was his boyfriend’s side profile, as if that’s not an ethereal sight.

“it’s just..”

chanhee’s fingers played with the strings of his oversized hoodie, his mind shattered all over places not knowing how to answer sunwoo’s question with proper words.

“hm?”

“i love hearing your voice.”

sunwoo did look very, very taken aback. it was like he just discovered a whole new universe inside his closet, he looked so confused.

and chanhee, he was even more confused.

why did it look like chanhee’s honest answer had just shocked him? did sunwoo think that his answer was a prank or something? it would break chanhee’s heart if the answer is yes.

chanhee took a deep breath, “why do you look very surprised?” he asked calmly, silently hoping for a good answer.

“you like my voice?”

“yes, very. it’s so calming, it’s so soft. i really like it. and one of my favorites is your morning voice—oh shit that’s tmi.”

sunwoo laughed, shortly. he turned his head, laid his gaze on chanhee that was resting his head on sunwoo’s right shoulder,

“my voice is the reason why i prefer texting.”

“what—how—why?”

“back then, someone told me that my voice sounds so annoying and loud. i don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“but your voice makes me comfortable. don’t listen to that crappy goat’s saying.”

sunwoo placed light kisses on top of chanhee’s hair, “thank you for letting me know.”

his fingers pulled chanhee’s chin gently to face him, and he leaned forward again to leave more kisses, on chanhee’s forehead, move to his pretty eyes, to the cute boop-able nose, to his cheeks, left and right, and ended it on the lips. it was a sweet, light kiss, lasted for a few seconds before they pulled away.

everything around seemed to stop moving. the skies celebrating, hugging the time that was watching as sunwoo stared deeply at chanhee, right in his favorite pair of eyes. 

the way had paved for the couple drowning in each other’s eyes.

didn’t know who to thank, was that destiny's interference, or it was his flame of soul burning alive, made sunwoo see thousands, millions things in chanhee’s eyes. 

sunwoo swears he saw trust, chanhee has given his whole heart, his life for sunwoo to grow in and stay. for sunwoo to hold, cherish, and never let go, never even for a second.

sunwoo swears he saw his future in them, their love intertwining to eternity. 

sunwoo swears he saw galaxies and each constellation hanging, with dust of starlights twinkling and dancing around as if they were cheering happily for him and the boy in his heart.

sunwoo swears he saw the whole universe in chanhee’s eyes.

chanhee seemed so flustered with the heavy gaze he received, and getting more when a hand cupped both his cheeks, caressed them, “this is a whole mochi right here.” and bit one of them.

“ew! you ruined the mood, idiot.” a pout made its way to chanhee’s face, too annoyed at what sunwoo just did.

“sorry, can’t help. oh by the way, i have a wonderful solution for you to hear my morning voice more often.”

“stop talking about that! but wait—how?” yes, chanhee did smack his mischievous boyfriend, but he won’t deny how bad he wanted to know what was in sunwoo’s mind.

“stay here. move in with me.”

how did sunwoo move chanhee to his lap that easy? 

“i have my own house, kim.”

“then spend more nights here, choi.”

“sounds amazing.”

sunwoo smirked, “so it’s true that you’re really obsessed with my morning voice, huh?”

“bring that up one more time and i will make sure your favorite baby blanket turns into nuggets tomorrow,” chanhee attacked back, glaring at sunwoo who was laughing so hard.

“not my precious blanket!”

if the sun waving goodbye is magnificent, then what about them?

it brings joy everytime chanhee thinks about his relationship with sunwoo. when the other side of this glass window is racing to the peak, both mortals with their other halves craving for attention and shutter sounds, sunwoo and chanhee stay calm at the back, having the time of their lives, setting their own focus points only to each other.

chanhee knew sunwoo is warmer than any sunsets exist. his embrace, his smile, his laugh, every little part of him, even his presence itself.

in the end, he loves sunwoo the most.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry i don’t even know what is this. but anyways, thank you so much for reading! kudos and comments would be very much appreciated!! <3


End file.
